Beach House Fun
by LonelyOtakuGamer
Summary: The crews are going on vacation and they invited Dr. Tan along for the fun. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summer Fun**

**Emilia's POV**

Summer vacation just started and I was having a hard time figuring what to do. Then the best thought I ever had hit me, all of us can go on a vacation to the beach. My grandparents had a summer vacation home in California.

I called Rasa and Lima and told them about my plan. "How many people can fit in the house," asked Lima. "About maybe 25 people, it used to be a bed and breakfast that's why. Now they changed it into vacation home and at least three people can stay in a room. Some rooms are for entertainment and business if someone wanted to do work in their spare time." I replied. Rasa and Lima thought about it and agreed to take the crews there. "Is flying okay, California is kinda far," asked Rasa. "Sure why not." The plans were set.

**Lima's POV**

Rasa and I decided to call all the crews in for an announcement on the vacation. In about an hour, everyone was present in front of us including the Ninja crew and the Glitteratti. "Emilia came up with a nice vacation plan for summer break. She suggested we go to her grandparents vacation home in California," explained Lima.

"That's sounds like fun, good thinking Emilia." Jumped Lil T. "Thank god, I don't have to spend another boring summer with my family," says Aubrey.

"Can all of us fit," asked Taye. "Yes, not too long ago, I asked them to turn one room into a dance studio and the other for playing music like a recording studio. I used to have a band in ninth grade and we played there." Emilia explained. "We'll have fun."

Everyone looked pleased and we made plans, until Aubrey brought up the question nobody wanted to here, "Oblio, what do you usually do for summer vacation with your creepy old dad. Like do ya'll do anything or he just tries to take over dance like always?" "We went to Japan last summer to visit some family and friends I haven't seen in a awhile,"responds Oblio. "But my dad isn't really fond of planes, the whole time on the plane he hurled and sat in the aisle seat."

"You should ask him to come, i just want to have a little fun with for all the things that he did to us."

"He's not gonna want to come along if it includes all of you." "Try to convince him or we just kidnap him, just slip some sleeping pills in his system so he won't know he's on the plane until we get to the house."

"Okay everyone, that's enough said. If he doesn't come we all just go, why would you even suggest it? If he does come that'll be a surprise. Enough talk go get ready." Orders Lima.

**Rasa's POV**

This is gonna be hell if Tan comes along with us, I don't even know why Aubrey said she'll drug him. No ones scared of Aubrey. "Hey, Oblio if you tell him about the drugs, say Jaryn and Kerith are gonna do it, he might be more convince." I said

He nodded his head and everyone left.

**Oblio's POV**

I went home and up to my dad's office. He was on his computer working like always, I opened the door a little and knocked on it, he turned around and looked at me displeased that I disturbed him. "What is it Oblio," he asked. "Emilia, decided for everyone to go to her grandparents vacation home in California and they wanted me to see if you wanted to come." I explained. "Why would I want to be around them people, we don't even like each other. By time we get to the place we'll be fighting." "Everyone knew you were going to say that, so Jaryn and Kerith volunteered to drug you with sleeping pills the whole plane ride." He jerked a lil bit at the thought, he knew the twins were more deadly than him and he didn't want to die by them. Who knew what pills they would give him instead. He then said, "Fine, i'll come, just keep everyone else away from me." "Okay, we have a deal.

I hit everyone up and told them he agreed to come, as long as he wasn't bothered, they all agreed and we made plans and bought the plane tickets.

**Emilia's POV**

Everyone met at the airport looking a little bit tired. We had alot of time to waste, early was better in case we had to wait for someone. The only two left were Tan and Oblio, I couldn't believe he decided to come.

We had forty minutes left for the plane when Oblio and Tan showed up. Everyone including me were shocked that Tan was wearing casual clothing and not to mention carrying his own stuff. I noticed Tan had headphones in his ears and I asked Oblio, "Why is your dad wearing headphones." "I had a hard time waking him up and the only way to keep him was to listen loud music. He said it's been like that since he was younger." Explained Oblio.

The announcer called for the ten o'clock plane to board and we all headed to the gate, after giving our tickets to the flight attended, we sat in our assigned seats, well except Tan and Oblio. Tan sat in the aisle seat.

The flight was long and quiet, Tan, Lil T, Kerith, and Dare were the first to fall asleep. Tan was making good progress not vomiting, I guess since he took the headphones out and without the loud noise he went straight to sleep.

Summer vacation begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting Off Good**

**Emilia's POV**

We finally made it into California and drove to the house. When we came up to tropical like area, I drove in there and the house came into view. It sat right by a beach and some of the amusement parks were nearby, so we didn't have too far to go if we wanted to go on an outing.

I drove into the garage and we went into the house through there. Lil T and Glitch ran in first and the rest of us were getting bags out the car, until we realized that Tan and Kerith were still asleep.

"You've got to be kidding, neither one of them are morning people. But I don't get why their still tired from that long nap on the plane." Complains Jaryn. "Can you hand me the headphones from my bag Emilia," asks Oblio. I hand him the devices and he sticks them into Tan's ipod and puts the buds in his ears and plays the music loudly. Tan's jerks up by the noise and doesn't look tired at all, he feels something wet on his shoulder and turns around to find Kerith drooling on it, "Okay, that's really gross," as he pushes him off.

"I'm giving you permission, since your the closest, smack Kerith as hard as you can to wake him up." Commands Jaryn. "Yeah i'm not gonna do that." Tan get's out the car and helps the other's with the bags.

Jaryn struggle to wake her brother up.

We all walk into the house, I suggest to everyone that they should start picking rooms, since Tan was the oldest I gave hims the single bed room. He didn't complain, but I forgot about the headphones. I motioned him to follow me and show him the room, he liked he didn't have to share a room. Everyone else finished picking rooms and we all met in the sitting area.

**Taye's POV**

It was weird having Tan along with us, but who wouldn't intimidated by the Glitteratti twins? I sat there looking around at the room. It was pretty big, Oblio asked could they see the dance studio, so we all got up and followed Emilia.

The studio was a nice size, with mirrors all around the room. "Go ahead and try it out." Proposed Emilia.

No one volunteered, Tan didn't hear much with buds in his ears. I took a glimpse at Oblio and he nudged his dad, Tan must have known what he was talking about and Oblio left, coming back with a boombox, Tan took the buds out and Oblio selected a song.

"Play Matryoshka."

The music started playing and they started dancing.

It was flawless and in sync.

Not many of us heard this song before, probably besides Glitch and Dare. "There are two different dances to Matryoshka, most common danced is the freestyle, like their doing," explained Dare.

They finished with the final striking pose.

**Aubrey's POV**

I can't believe the old geezer pulled it off, i mean everytime we went against him, he let the robots battle us. I wonder what else he can do. "Hey old fart, you have anything else your hiding from us, like you could've been going against us instead of having stupid robots do it for you." I said.

"He knows how to play the piano and guitar," blurts Oblio. "They really didn't have to know that." "He used to sing and sometimes he'll go somewhere and sing. He's still really good." "I'm thinking of killing myself."

"I want to here something from you now," I say. Everyone else starts rooting for it and Oblio just looked amused, he got his entertainment. We all know Tan didn't want to be bothered by us, but Emilia and I grabbed him and escorted him to the recording studio. They had a set of guitars, drums, pianos, and many more items needed.

Emilia set up the equipment. "You better figure out what to sing, i'm suggesting three songs."

He looked at me annoyed and just walked away, after Emilia, got everything done, Oblio went for the drums and Tan grabbed a guitar.

**Tan's POV**

This was just my luck, I shouldn't have come here. Oblio had to go and blurt out like an idiot. I turned to look at him, he had a wicked smile on his face. "We're gonna play 115. Ready?" Oblio nodded and we started to play.

No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone

I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my home

No

More forgiveness

No

And the reason is I know I won't die alone

As I sung, everyone looked in amazement of one of my hidden talents, last time I did this was right before Oblio turned seventeen. It was a surprise to me, that I still can do this after so much time, I finally ended the sing.

I forgot I have to do two more.

After I finished singing Carrion and Don't Say Lazy, oh dear god I hope none of them seen that anime. They went down to the beach and I went into my room and took a nap.

**Oblio's POV**

My father went to take a nap, while the rest of us went to the beach. Taye was the first to ask about the last song he sung, "What was that last song from, i've never heard of it before?" I took out my cellphone and pulled up the K-On ending video and showed everyone.

After it was over, everyone started laughing. "I can't believe that, what is a grown man like him doing listening to something for like kids and teenagers and probably people in their 20s?" Asked Bodie. "It's one of the few he likes, well I can't say few," I replied. They were curious that there was more. "There all in his ipod, wanna look through em'," I asked. Everyone nodded.

We walked from the beach and back to the house. We headed for my father's room, he was still sleeping, with a book covering his face. He must have read to make himself more sleepy. His ipod was sitting on top of the dresser next to the window, I walked over to it and grabbed the ipod and hurried out the room.

We all sat in the sitting room and browsed through the list, I showed videos of animes where most of the songs were from. "Oh my." Said Emilia.

**Taye's POV**

Oblio just finished showing us his dad's music list on the ipod. It was too true to believe, of all people we didn't expect Tan to have music like this.

We sat there looking dumbfounded. To break the silence I asked, "Is your dad afraid of anything, you showed us his secret, he must have more?" "Yeah that would be fun to surprise him once he wakes up." Emilia said excitedly. "We promised to leave him alone and all his fears are locked with a strong password on his phone, it'll be hard to access it." Oblio explained. "Don't worry I hacked a few strong security codes before, i'm sure I can do this one." Emilia said happily. "Well i'm not in it if you do anything."

Oblio turned from us and clicked on the tv flipping through channels. The rest of us went back to Tan's room, this man can sleep hard. We all walked into the room and searched for his phone. "I found it," whispered Lil T.

We hurried out once more and sat at the dining table. "Okay Emilia do your work." I commanded. Emilia went to work with the phone. It took her about fifteen minutes for her to finally unlock it all together, there were a bunch of files:

Pranking Oblio

Fears

Work Schedules

Employee Schedules

Blueprints

Art Class Schedules

Wait, he takes art classes? That's a shocker. We selected the fears one, there were plenty to choose from. We searched through and wrote each one down. I gave Lil T the phone and had her go put it where she found it.

We started discussing how we were gonna do this, when he walked in. We all stared at him, "What?" He asked. We turned back around.

**Tan's POV**

I have no idea why they just looked at me and I didn't care to find out why. i walked over to Oblio, he had headphones on, he usually doesn't notice me even if I did tap him, so i just smacked him in the head, not too hard though. He knew what it meant, taking the headphones off he turned and looked at me, "What?" "Wanna go race with the watercrafts?" He looked at me like 'you still ride watercrafts', I only did when he wasn't around. Oblio got up and we walked through the sliding doors towards the beach.

I can hear everyone coming to see what we were doing. Oblio and I dragged the watercrafts towards the water, until they started to float.

We walked back to the house to change clothes, after we headed back to the beach. I could see a bouy floating a great distance from here and told Oblio we were going to race there and make a turn around it racing back to the beach.

All the other brats came out to watch, "Bodie, count for us," I instructed. He walked by the edge to where we can hear him. "1, 2, 3, GO!" We shot off with great speed, these watercrafts must be up to date.

As we rounded the bouy, I can feel an attack coming from a serious lung problem I had. That's one of the reasons I keep active when I can, let my left lung get used to not having much air when an attack starts, I also need to take a antibody medicine to get rid of fluid and a few other medicines to help. Once I get to the shore I'll have to run back to my room and take my medicine.

**Lima's POV**

As Oblio and Tan approach the shore, I realize Tan's expression changed, he looked like he was in pain. I was gonna ask, but as soon as he hit shore, he jumped off and ran to the house. I asked Oblio what was wrong, but he didn't reply.

I just brushed it off, knowing I might try figuring it out myself.

During dinner we all sat at the table, except for Tan, I wonder what he was doing.

Everyone was talking about Tan's fears. One in particular was horror movies, after Emilia and Taye finished eating, they volunteered to go get some scary movies.

About an hour later they came back with about twenty of them, "we want to see which one will scare him the most." Says Emilia.

Aubrey decided to go put her plan into action for the time.

**Aubrey's POV**

I went to Tan's room, he was sitting on the bed with a laptop in front of him. "Hey geezer, we're gonna watch movies, so everyones going take baths before we start, that includes you as well." He didn't even bother to look at me, but he got up, went to the dresser and took out clothes and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower running, so I know he heard me.

I went to get everyone else and motioned them to wait in the corner from the bathroom and I turned the lights off. After about twenty minutes Tan walked out and was wondering why the light was off. I was standing right next to the switch, so when he turns it on the first thing he sees is me. I wore one of Emilia's halloween masks she had in her room and had on a black cloak.

As the lights turned on, Tan looked at me and fell backwards onto the floor. "You idiot, what the hell. You know could've gave me a heart attack like that!" Everyone started laughing and he looked at them then back at me. He walked out the door and sat on the couch next to Oblio. That was pretty funny.

All of us left the room, Bodie went to get snacks, Lil T grabbed the movies, and Rasa turned the lights off. We all sat looking at the tv.

**Angel's POV**

I can't believe someone as fierce as Tan was scared of horror movies, their not all that bad. We saved the scariest one for last, he did not flinch or anything throughout the first nineteen movies. We just had to see what he would do for the last one. It was like one in the morning, no one fell asleep, I guess they were too excited about the movie.

We were watching Sinister and it was getting good. It got to a part where the main character was on the computer and when he looked away the figure on the screen turned it's head and Tan kinda slid in his seat a bit. So we did pick the right one to watch last.

Towards the end of the movie, where all the family members died, the little girl was the only one left. When it showed a vacant room Tan started to leave the sofa, the man popped in front of the screen and Tan jumped over the sofa and ran straight to his room.

We all started laughing, except Oblio.

**Mo's POV**

Tan wasn't the only one scared on that last part, I was a little shaken. I went to turn the lights back on and walked to Tan's room. He was sitting in his bed, with his knees to his chest, faced buried away in his arms. That really scared him, more than what Aubrey did. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dares PT. 1**

**Kerith's POV**

It's eight in the morning and I can hear yelling in the front room. I get up and Jaryn's not there, so walk into the hallway and see Aubrey yelling at Tan. "What is she yelling for," I ask. "Trying to get Tan to give her the remote. She wouldn't stop putting on horror movies for the last hour, seeing what was scary enough and he grabbed the remote and is crouched into a ball holding it." Explains Jaryn.

I can see she was right, there was a horror movie on and Tan is rolled up, with Aubrey tugging and yelling at him for it.

"Give me the remote," commands Aubrey. "Stop tugging me and I will."

Aubrey keeps pulling an finally slings him off the couch, hits his head on the table and yells, "Ah! YOU BITCH!" He rolls over and is holding his head, I can see a little blood coming from it. Tan gets up and charges back at Aubrey and tries to take the remote. They fight for about an hour and lay flat on the floor.

"Tired yourselves out finally," taunts Taye.

"Old ass pervert." Says Aubrey.

"Dumb redhead." Replies Tan.

Okay the situation really didn't cool down. Aubrey gets up and leaves the room and Emilia follows.

**Emilia's POV**

I follow Aubrey into her room. "Hey Aubrey, don't be upset, we still have a prank today. I called my best friend earlier and she has a German Shepherd, remember Tan hates big dogs?" Aubrey looks at me and smiles, we walk back into the sitting room, when the doorbell rings, I walk over to open it and there's my friend with her dog. I look in Tan's direction and he's looking this way.

Seeing the how big the dog is, he slowly gets up and walks out the room and then dashes when I say, "Get Chloe!"

Chloe runs right behind him into the room, everyone follows and sees Tan jump out the window. He's breathing real hard from the sudden run and I pay my friend for the prank and she leaves with the dog.

Tan walks in right after, he walks up to me and puts me in a headlock. "Ow, that hurts!" I scream. He let's me go and I get up to attack him and he starts to run outside.

Now that I think about it, we should have left him alone. But this also turned out to be a great vacation.

**Dare's POV**

Maccoy, Oblio, and I arrive back at the house after shopping for BBQ foods and items. For being a good girl Oblio let me get some sweets and I got my favorite candy, Pocky, I love the stuff so much.

When we arrived Tan and Emilia were fighting outside. "What's going on with them?" Asks Oblio. "Emilia had her friend bring a German Shepherd for a prank," answers Lil T.

That explained everything.

Everyone helped get the food ready on the grill and we even had fireworks. We all sat down in a circle outside by a fire, no one really said anything, so it was really quiet.

"Anyone have something to say to start a conversation?" Asks Taye. Still nothing, "Let's play truth or dare," I suggest. Everyone looked up, "Or just have people do dares," says Emilia, "truths are boring. Everyone nodded at the thought, except Tan. He was about to get up, when Emilia grabbed him by the arm and forced him down. Looks like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

**Emilia's POV**

I wanted to go first in the game. I looked around and chose Tan first, "Old geezer your first, ever heard of the cinnamon challenge?" He nods, "Well instead of one spoon. You have to put three tablespoons of cinnamon in your mouth and hold it." Everyone looked at me like I was insane, Tan didn't budge much, "But if you don't do the challenge you'll either have to put a bottle of hot sauce or icyhot in your underwear."

Tan looked at me and agreed to the dare.

**Maccoy's POV**

I thought Emilia went a little too far with the dare, but we all followed into the kitchen and Emilia sat three tablespoons in row and poured cinnamon on each one.

Tan looked at the spoons, "If you spit it out, you'll still have to do the punishment." She continued.

Tan grabbed the first spoon and stuffed the cinnamon in his mouth, then he grabbed the second and then the third, he showed discomfort and almost lost it. About fifteen seconds he spit the cinnamon out and ran to the sink for water. "I'm getting you back for this one," he protests. "You will, but punishment." Emilia went to the bathroom and got some icyhot and came back to grab the hot sauce from the cabinet.

"Let's see which would give the most pain," she thought to herself and decided, "Hot sauce! Take off your shirt," he did so. Emilia walked to Tan and pulled his at his pants and underwear and poured the whole bottle of hot sauce in. Not after three seconds the hot sauce started to burn, he started jumping from the pain and ran to the bathroom. We all followed and he was running cold water in the shower. "Shit, shit, shit! Oblio get me a pair of underwear and pants! I'm next, be ready for yours Emilia!" He said shouting over the water.

**Rasa" POV**

It was pretty funny to watch Tan get two of spicy specials today.

After Tan came out the bathroom, we walked back to the fire and he started to think of a dare for Emilia. " Okay I got it, Emilia you have to watch erog anime."

We looked confused by his dare until Dare asks, "Isn't that...' She stopped because we had two dancers that were a little too young to know. "Yep and it's the ones with tentacle monsters"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dares Pt. 2**

**Emilia's POV**

Dr. Tan went inside and came back with his laptop. He looked at Lil T and Glitch and said, "Unless you want to be scarred for life, i recommend you not to watch." They looked at their mentors, but were shooed into the house.

Tan logged into the computer and selected the movie folder. There was a selection of erog anime, he said their were called.

He used the shuffle icon to quickly select a video, the shuffler stopped and it started to play the video.

Within five minutes of the video, everyone was on the verge of throwing up, except Dare. I quickly closed the laptop and looked at everyone. Bodie was by the fire pit hugging himself, Taye with a disgusted look, Mo looking at the computer, Dare not phased, but she's probably never phased by anything. And everyone else you didn't want to know.

"That was sick dad," says Oblio. "Want to know something though, remember Cyborg's catchphrase in Teen Titans? Booya." "Don't say that, it's gonna play in my head." Protests Tan.

**Mo's POV**

Before Emilia was to her dare, Tan gave me two bags of apples and reminded him when I wanted to cut loose. Throughout the dare my stomach has been calling to release.

Right after Emilia couldn't watch it anymore, Tan ordered me to go to the bathroom and after about five minutes everyone walked in. Tan pushed Emilia in the bathroom and as he was about to close the door Emilia grabbed him and he fell in, the door closing behind him and locking.

I know what he wanted me to do and it was only for Emilia, but I had to let it go. The loud sound echoed throughout the bathroom.

**Tan's Pov**

After Emilia dragged me in and the door locked, a loud sound exploded throughout the bathroom. "Damn Mo," yelled Emilia. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it any longer, Tan was the one who told me to eat the apples." Replied Mo. "You old geezer, what the hell? Unlock the door!"

"It was your punishment and we can't get out, the door is set to an automatic three minute lock time." Emilia was about to grab me by the collar, when Mo let out another bomb, but made the bathroom reek. Emilia trying not breath it in, M laughing at our misfortune, and me against the door with my eyes closed.

**Emilia's POV**

Mo was causing explosions , the smell just getting worse. I wan on the verge of throwing up this time, but Tan beat me to it. He pushed Mo out the way and leaned over the toilet. I could't help but laugh, until the smell reached my nose and I threw up in the sink.

We heard the lock and we knew three minutes were up. Tan and I ran out, "FRESH AIR!" We said in unison.

Everyone looking at Mo and laughing at us, made everything worse. "I think we might need to shower, I smell like his gas," Tan says. "I know I smell it to," I reply.

**Jaryn's POV**

That was the most disgusting thing I ever seen, but it was funny to see these two losers suffer. Emilia and Tan went to take a shower and came back to sit with us. Emilia sits next to Bodie and asks, "Who wants to go next?" I raised my hand to go. "Since I hate this creepy old man, I dare Dare to give him a lapdance." I knew Dare would do anything, as you might know she got up jumping in the air, "Yay, it's my turn." "That's not gonna happen," says Tan. "Well it's Dare's dare, so it has to be done," I reply.

"I'll get pick the song," says Aubrey. "This is gonna be good." Says Taye and Lil T.

Aubrey chooses Get Busy by Sean Paul and Dare starts dancing. Dare is doing body rolls and dips all in front of Tan, making him more uncomfortable. "Tan are you blushing," asks Bodie. "Holy crap he is," screams Glitch. "Why are you trying to look away, you know you want to take a glimpse." Says Kerith.

Tan is trying not to look, but Dare is getting in his line of vision making it hard.

After about 3 minutes Dare finishes the song and Tan is free from the torture.

**Taye's POV**

Dare was finished giving Tan the ultimate lapdance and I wanted to go next. "Emilia can I go next," I asked. "Sure," she responded. I looked around at everyone, Tan, Dare, and Emilia did their dares, I decided to choose Glitch. "Glitch your dare is to go into a gas station's bathroom and by a condom out of the dispenser." Glitch blushed at my little dare.

At A Shell Gas Station

We stood across from the gas station and budged Glitch to go in with a quarter.

**Glitches POV**

I looked at Taye, who was smiling, I knew she had some type of punishment game for me if I didn't do it. I went across the street and entered the gas station. I searched for the sign that said restroom and found it in the back.

I entered the mens and there, right in from of me when I walk in, a condom dispenser, I always wondered why they had them in gas stations when you can buy them at a drug store.

I put the quarter in and came out one. I hurried out bathroom and gas station back to the others. "So you got it?" Asks Taye. I pulled it out and showed it and then faced it to Tan, "Here you go, you might need it." I said and out of nowhere he punches me in the jaw and walked away. "Damn Glitch, he might have left a bruise on your face." Says Mo.

Mo helped me up and we went back to the house for the next person.

Once we sat around the fire, I pulled out the condom again and showed it to Tan, this time he grabbed me and dragged me to the water. He dumped my face into it and I started thrashing around, then he finally let me go and walked back.

"I recommend you not do that again," informs Lil T.

**Lil T's POV**

This dare game was getting really fun and I wanted to take a turn. I knew who I wanted and what they had to do, "I want to go next and I choose Maccoy. And what I dare you to do is drink sewer water." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Hey the worst I seen is Dare giving wrinkles a lapdance, let's get a little weirder and gross."


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to think TheDreamingArtist for giving me a few ideas for pranks in this story, it'll continue after I do at least three more chapters for "Family Is The Key." Thank you TheDreamingArtist.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 Dares Pt. 2**

**Emilia's POV**

Dr. Tan went inside and came back with his laptop. He looked at Lil T and Glitch and said, "Unless you want to be scarred for life, i recommend you not to watch." They looked at their mentors, but were shooed into the house.

Tan logged into the computer and selected the movie folder. There was a selection of erog anime, he said their were called.

He used the shuffle icon to quickly select a video, the shuffler stopped and it started to play the video.

Within five minutes of the video, everyone was on the verge of throwing up, except Dare. I quickly closed the laptop and looked at everyone. Bodie was by the fire pit hugging himself, Taye with a disgusted look, Mo looking at the computer, Dare not phased, but she's probably never phased by anything. And everyone else you didn't want to know.

"That was sick dad," says Oblio. "Want to know something though, remember Cyborg's catchphrase in Teen Titans? Booya." "Don't say that, it's gonna play in my head." Protests Tan.

**Mo's POV**

Before Emilia was to her dare, Tan gave me two bags of apples and reminded him when I wanted to cut loose. Throughout the dare my stomach has been calling to release.

Right after Emilia couldn't watch it anymore, Tan ordered me to go to the bathroom and after about five minutes everyone walked in. Tan pushed Emilia in the bathroom and as he was about to close the door Emilia grabbed him and he fell in, the door closing behind him and locking.

I know what he wanted me to do and it was only for Emilia, but I had to let it go. The loud sound echoed throughout the bathroom.

**Tan's Pov**

After Emilia dragged me in and the door locked, a loud sound exploded throughout the bathroom. "Damn Mo," yelled Emilia. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it any longer, Tan was the one who told me to eat the apples." Replied Mo. "You old geezer, what the hell? Unlock the door!"

"It was your punishment and we can't get out, the door is set to an automatic three minute lock time." Emilia was about to grab me by the collar, when Mo let out another bomb, but made the bathroom reek. Emilia trying not breath it in, M laughing at our misfortune, and me against the door with my eyes closed.

**Emilia's POV**

Mo was causing explosions , the smell just getting worse. I wan on the verge of throwing up this time, but Tan beat me to it. He pushed Mo out the way and leaned over the toilet. I could't help but laugh, until the smell reached my nose and I threw up in the sink.

We heard the lock and we knew three minutes were up. Tan and I ran out, "FRESH AIR!" We said in unison.

Everyone looking at Mo and laughing at us, made everything worse. "I think we might need to shower, I smell like his gas," Tan says. "I know I smell it to," I reply.

**Jaryn's POV**

That was the most disgusting thing I ever seen, but it was funny to see these two losers suffer. Emilia and Tan went to take a shower and came back to sit with us. Emilia sits next to Bodie and asks, "Who wants to go next?" I raised my hand to go. "Since I hate this creepy old man, I dare Dare to give him a lapdance." I knew Dare would do anything, as you might know she got up jumping in the air, "Yay, it's my turn." "That's not gonna happen," says Tan. "Well it's Dare's dare, so it has to be done," I reply.

"I'll get pick the song," says Aubrey. "This is gonna be good." Says Taye and Lil T.

Aubrey chooses Get Busy by Sean Paul and Dare starts dancing. Dare is doing body rolls and dips all in front of Tan, making him more uncomfortable. "Tan are you blushing," asks Bodie. "Holy crap he is," screams Glitch. "Why are you trying to look away, you know you want to take a glimpse." Says Kerith.

Tan is trying not to look, but Dare is getting in his line of vision making it hard.

After about 3 minutes Dare finishes the song and Tan is free from the torture.

**Taye's POV**

Dare was finished giving Tan the ultimate lapdance and I wanted to go next. "Emilia can I go next," I asked. "Sure," she responded. I looked around at everyone, Tan, Dare, and Emilia did their dares, I decided to choose Glitch. "Glitch your dare is to go into a gas station's bathroom and by a condom out of the dispenser." Glitch blushed at my little dare.

**At A Shell Gas Station**

We stood across from the gas station and budged Glitch to go in with a quarter.

**Glitches POV**

I looked at Taye, who was smiling, I knew she had some type of punishment game for me if I didn't do it. I went across the street and entered the gas station. I searched for the sign that said restroom and found it in the back.

I entered the mens and there, right in from of me when I walk in, a condom dispenser, I always wondered why they had them in gas stations when you can buy them at a drug store.

I put the quarter in and one came out. I hurried out bathroom and gas station back to the others. "So you got it?" Asks Taye. I pulled it out and showed it and then faced it to Tan, "Here you go, you might need it." I said and out of nowhere he punches me in the jaw and walked away. "Damn Glitch, he might have left a bruise on your face." Says Mo.

Mo helped me up and we went back to the house for the next person.

Once we sat around the fire, I pulled out the condom again and showed it to Tan, this time he grabbed me and dragged me to the water. He dumped my face into it and I started thrashing around, then he finally let me go and walked back.

"I recommend you not do that again," informs Lil T.

**Lil T' POV**

This dare game was getting really fun and I wanted to take a turn. I knew who I wanted and what they had to do, "I want to go next and I choose Maccoy. And what I dare you to do is drink sewer water." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Hey the worst I seen is Dare giving wrinkles a lapdance, let's get a little weirder and gross."

**In Some Alley**

Leaving the house by following me to a dark alley, was to everyone's thought, a perfect chance to get mugged.

"T this is probably not the best place to get sewer water, can we try somewhere else?" Asks Taye. "Don't worry we'll be fine. Hey can one of you guys open this hole?"

Mo and Bodie helps Lil T to uncover the contents of the deadly sewers.

"Okay Maccoy, i'm going down there to fill this cup up and when I get back we'll head back home and you'll drink the whole thing. As simple as that," she says sarcastically.

I go down and retrieve the contents, come back up and we all head back to the house.

Since it's been a very summer, everyone decided to get something to drink, Maccoy already had his.

"Okay it's time to do your dare and not one drop has to be left in the cup." Maccoy looks at the his challenge, already wanting to throw up, but he wasn't losing a dare, so he manned up and starting gulping down the water.

I was basically laughing, Bodie and Emilia in total shock, Dare rooting Maccoy on, poor Oblio walks outside, Glitch, Jaryn, Kerith, Lima, and Rasa have tears coming out, Angel passes out, Taye started getting the shivers, Mo just couldn't hold it in and ran to the bathroom, Tan and Aubrey were standing next to the sink and decided to pour their water out and started hurling whatever was left in their stomach.

Maccoy finished and rose up victorious, then he let an enormous belch. The floor fan that was facing the kitchen flew the smell towards Tan and Aubrey and they both leaned over the sink.

**Kerith's POV**

The night ended and we all was getting ready for bed, it was around 2:30 when a loud noise came from the other room, sis was up and looked at me with the same question. We got out of bed and walked out the hall, we see Tan's door open, the noise must have woken him as well.

"Know what's with the noise wrinkles," asks Jaryn. "Don't call me that and no I don't, but it's annoying as hell." He replied.

The banging of walls just got louder and the screams got higher and higher, "Disturbing," I say.

"Isn't this the pheonix and romantic rendevouz's room?" Asks Tan. "Uh, yeah, we're just gonna head back to our room." "Same here."

But the screams didn't stop there, it went on basically all night, we knew what they were doing and should let them continue, but why do they have to be so loud?

Since the dares were gonna take long, i'll have bonus chapters for parts that I didn't have in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Backyard Beach Fu**n

**Maccoys POV**

The night before was amazingly fun, but my stomach was still churning from the sewer water. The only thing I got was some milk and sat at the counter. Everyone else was doing their normal morning routines, only Jaryn, Kerith, and Tan were still in bed.

I finished my milk and was about to go watch tv, when the other three came from the hallway all grudgy. "Hey you three, what's with the faces?" Asks Taye. "You don't want to know," replied Tan.

They turned towards Aubrey and Angel's direction and made a disgusted face, so that was the reason, I wonder what happened?

After an hour everyone was settled for the day, then Emilia suggested something fun to do, "Hey, how about we play a game of volleyball, since it's hot outside I suggest everyone wear a bathing suit to avoid heat stroke." "That sounds like fun, i'm gonna get ready," Lil T says while running to the room. Everyone else agrees, except Tan, "I'll just watch."

"No your gonna play, now and get your trunks on or i'll do it for you," Emilia threatened. He went into his room.

A couple of minutes later everybody was outside ready to play.

**Emilia's POV**

I was glad everyone was looking forward to a game of volleyball. She was getting ready to pick the person for the opponent team's captain. She looked down the line of players and, "What the hell old man?" "I'm not taking off my shirt if that's what your thinking." I walked over to Tan and grabbed him by the neck and go for the bottom of his shirt. He grabs my arm and pushes me off him. "Your taking off that shirt, i'm not gonna get blamed if something happens." He starts to back away and I charge full speed at him, we wrestle in the sand, for an old guy he's pretty strong.

I get an advantage and pin his arms with legs and rip his shirt off. I back away and look at what I revealed. "Holy shit Tan, your hot. All that new style dancing payed off!" Yells Dare.

A bunch of girls across the way started whistling and Tan started blushing, is that why he didn't want to take his shirt off?

"What are you blushing for, isn't a good thing that a old geezer like you is still in shape?" Asks Mo. "That's why he avoided taking his shirt off in public, when I was young I used to get a thrill watching women chase him, my mother did as well. She wouldn't stop laughing about it," explained Oblio.

I looked from Oblio back to Tan, "Well, let's start the game."

On one team is Tan, Oblio, Maccoy, Dare, Mo, Lima, and Jaryn and on the other team is Emilia, Bodie, Rasa, Taye, Glitch, Lil T, and Kerith. The teams were set and we're ready to play.

I start off first and hit the ball over the net, Dare comes running towards and hits it over. Glitch and Lil T hit the ball at the same time, but still trip landing on each other.

The ball is heading towards Tan and he doesn't even try and hit the ball, he probably doesn't even know it' coming.

Once it's to his side he strikes at it and Bodie tries to get it, but it flies over him landing at the ground in front of me, it happened pretty fast.

It was the last part of the game and we were tied.

Taye was ready to end the game and take the point, she threw the ball in the air and hit it with great force and the battle raged on. Spikes were going back to back, until Lil T took the last shot and the ball went flying at Tan hitting him in the face.

"Holy shit, dude you okay," says a concerned Bodie. Tan sat up and was holding his face into his hands and realized his nose was broken a bit. "Did I land on my arm?" He asks. Oblio takes a look and explains his shoulder slid out the socket. "Let me fix your nose, but we should do it in the house, it's starting to bleed," Dare says cheerfully.

**Rasa's POV**

After we enter back into the house Tan sit at the counter and Dare goes to fetch the first aid kit. Lima looks over Tan's arm to make sure nothing else was wrong. "Stretch out your fingers for me," he does exactly that. " Making sure your you didn't break anything else, catch the blood with this and let's tend to your arm." Says Lima.

Lima grabs his arm with one hand and puts her other hand on his shoulder. "This gonna hurt a bit."

She gently pushed his shoulder back into place, making sure not to rip any muscle.

**Lil T's POV**

I hate to say, I felt bad for him, it looked like it really hurt and they weren't finished yet. When they fixed his nose, by the screaming it hurt worse than his shoulder.

Lima bandaged his nose to let the bone heal, well that's what she said. We didn't finish playing, since it wasn't gonna be a fair match.

We all sat outside for a bit and just took in the glorious summer heat.

Angel and Aubrey were sitting in the lounge chairs making out and something that was hard for me to describe. Taye and Tan were sitting in the other two chairs next to them and the looks they gave them were really funny, but I held it in.

Dare was trying to get Oblio to build a sand castle with her, the too perfect twins were keeping their distance, Mo was bullying Glitch as always, Rasa and Lima went back inside to cool off in the living room, and Emilia and Bodie were just wrestling in the sand.

We had our laughs today, but it's time to relax. I wonder what we're gonna do tomorrow.


End file.
